


Oath of Life

by Haanbeii



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii
Summary: Skyline University is a prestigious college. The campus is huge, and there are many different majors to choose from, ranging from geology to apparel design and from ceramic arts to floristry.But, within the darkest corner of the basement , there’s a door, though nobody has ever gotten it to open.Riyotsu, Soran, and Chromé, three geology majors, stumble upon the door one day, and through some strange stroke of luck, the door reacts to something Riyotsu says, and it opens. They are attacked by a strange monster and are saved by a girl with blonde and blue hair who says her name is Lena. She bears resemblance to Riyotsu’s elder sister, Hollie, who disappeared years ago. Lena takes them into their world, and tells them about the ‘Oath of Life’ and the war that has overtaken the land. She begs them to help her get more people to fight for them. They agree, starting their journey to unite that land.





	Oath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> the characters are based on one of my old, OLD, stories, nuclear alliances, which was a drug trip.
> 
> pronounciations  
> ree- yot - su  
> soar- ahn  
> crow - may

Imagine you are Soran, and you walked into your dorm room and saw your roommates in a fight. The shorter of the two was struggling against the taller and stronger one. What would you do?

“C’mon, Susu!” The stronger of the two pleaded. “Soran was the one who came up with it, not me!”

“I told you I don’t want to go to any stupid secret basement!” ‘Susu’ fired back “Chromé, let go of me! I don’t want to go!”

“C’mon Riyotsu,” Soran sighed. “It’ll be fun. My mom asked me to help her out, so we have permission. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Tch.” Riyotsu stopped struggling and Chromé let him go. “Fine. I’ll go.”

Soran chuckled at him as he put his books down. “Let’s go. If you get scared, I’ll hold you, okay?”.

As Riyotsu swiftly punched him in the gut, Soran laughed even harder. The trio had been friends for ages, and now they were all studying geology together. There was a fourth boy in their dorm, but he was not on as close terms and the three childhood friends.

Slowly, they made their way to the campus’s main building, Cloudfall Hall, and headed towards the elevator to the basement.

“I’ve got a note from my Mom that says it’s okay.” Soran showed the two of them. “So if anyone’s down there, we have a reason.” His mother was a janitor at the school, and known and beloved member of the community.

“What are we even looking for anyways?” Riyotsu huffed, glaring at both Soran and Chromé. “Stupid over here didn’t even tell me. He just said that we were going to the basement.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” The lime-green haired male sheepishly laughed. Her hair covered one of his eyes but with the remaining one, he looked at Riyotsu with a menacing glare. “A ghost that kills the souls of all who- ACK!”

“Quit it.” Soran sighed, smacking Chromé on the head. “We’re looking for an old door in the corner of the basement. Mom said there’s stuff that we need to get behind it.”

“Students aren’t usually allowed in the basement though, right? Even before your sister disappeared.” Chromé’s expression softened as he looked at Riyotsu. “Before she graduated, she said she wanted to check it out, so she snuck down here. And after that, she was never seen again.”

“Yeah.” Riyotsu quietly said, looking down at the ground. “...I don’t really want to be here any longer than we have to, so let’s hurry up and find that door, okay?”

“Right!” The other agreed, and they went their separate ways, looking for the corner that held the door. Of course, the corner they didn’t cover was the one that held it, so they spent some time looking at the supplies left in the basement.

“The theater department leaves a lot of stuff down here.” Riyotsu grumbled as she made his way over the stacks of boxes, holding props and costumes from the previous productions the school had put on.

“To be fair, there’s a lot of people in the department, and the school has been here for ages.” Soran chuckled, as he looked around the cleaning supplies his mother stored down here. “There’s not much over here though. Chromé?”

“This is basically old gardening and cooking tools, and stuff they’ve replaced for classes. Pretty boring.” Chrome chuckled as he made his way to the final corner. “Look guys, I think I found it.”

“That most definitely is a door in the corner of the basement.” Soran ran his fingers through his blue hair as both he and Riyotsu made their way to the corner Chrome was now standing at. He grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, but it was locked.

“She didn’t give you a key, did she?” Riyotsu folded his arms, dark green hair framing his piercing orange glare. “What’re we supposed to do? Say, ‘Oh mystical door, please open!”

Suddenly, a chill was felt in the room and the door opened suddenly. Riyotsu screamed and grabbed onto Soran’s arm. Suddenly, something rushed out of the door, and Chromé pulled both Soran and Riyotsu back as a black tiger entered the basement and growled at them.

“What the hell is that thing?” Riyotsu exclaimed, eyes widened with shock as he looked at Soran’s green eyes in fear.

‘I don’t know, but whatever it is, it doesn’t look so friendly! Maybe even a little bit…. Hungry!?” Chromé shouted as the tiger crouched down and pounced.

“Hyaah!” A girl suddenly rushed out of the door and impaled the tiger with a spear that reminded them of icicles and crystal. The monster let out a growl as it now focused on the girl. She pulled her spear out and swiftly dodged all of it’s strikes, blonde and blue-dyed braids flying around as she leapt from spot to spot. Suddenly, she impaled the tiger in the throat and it gasped for breath, and soon fell over.

“Phew… wasn’t expecting the door to open while I was trying to corner that thing.” The girl sighed, wiping her forehead. She wore a blue dress and white combat boots that looked graceful even as she jumped all around as she tried to dodge the monster’s attacks. “Are you guys okay? I’ve never seen you before. Usually people who know the code words have weaponry already, but you seem to be new.”

“Code word? This door isn’t a storage closet, is it?” Soran asked the girl, who shook her head.

“No, it’s the linking way between a different world, the one that we call Nesparia. Nesparia is looking for people to help us unify the world and stop the wars that rage all the time. That’s where people like you, who find out the code words, come in. We need people to fight for the unification of Nesparia, and if you know the code words, you are allowed to fight with us and use magic that no person that is ignorant to the existence of this world can use.”

“That’s…. fine and all, but….” Riyotsu paused, looking at the girl. “Your name, is it… by any chance, Holly?”


End file.
